gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Jones
Mercedes Jones is an active member of the Glee Club and former member of the Cheerios. During the course of the first season, Mercedes becomes a close friend to Kurt Hummel, which started as a crush, and Quinn Fabray after she was kicked off the Cheerios for her pregnancy (she turned to Mercedes when she had hurt feelings). Mercedes is the most powerful singer of Glee Club. She has been known as a Diva or Beyonce. 'She is portrayed by Amber Riley. Biography Mercedes Jones can best be described as a diva. She is assertive and challenges Rachel for the spotlight. Mercedes can often be the last person you want to be on the bad side of, but a great person to be friends with. Although Mercedes gives off the air of strength and confidence, she also is somewhat lonely and afraid that she will always be alone. She adores singing loud and powerful songs almost as much as she loves to shop. Season One In "Pilot", Mercedes auditions for the Glee club with the song, "Respect". Right after the auditions, Mercedes, along with Rachel, Artie, Kurt and Tina, sing "Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat" but they are disappointed because of the lack of a strong lead solo. Later on, when the Glee club recruited a new male member, she "divas out" and says that she "is Beyoncé and ain't no Kelly Rowland!" after singing back-up in "You're The One That I Want". However, she began singing again after admitting they were actually starting to sound good. She goes to see Vocal Adrenaline with the rest of the Glee club and is shocked at how talented they are when they sang, "Rehab". After Will decides to quit directing the Glee club because his wife is pregnant, Mercedes is given the job of providing her fellow Glee club members with stylish clothing when they sing, "Don't Stop Believin'". To their surprise, Will decides to direct Glee club again after a talk from Emma. In "Showmance", she is seen arguing with Rachel after she almost kicks her and complaining in Will's choice of song. Later on, she also sings a solo in "Gold Digger". Kurt Hummel tells her that she looks like a technicolor zebra. She is seen doing back-up in "Push It" and "Take a Bow". In "Acafellas", she is worried that she won't ever get a boyfriend so she starts hanging out with Kurt hoping that eventually lead to a relationship. Mercedes thinks that Kurt returns her feelings and they hold hands while going to see Vocal Adrenaline to hire their choreographer. Tina and Rachel have a "gayvention" telling Mercedes that they didn't want her to get hurt by feelings that Kurt couldn't return, Mercedes stood up for him saying that just because he dressed nice didn't mean he was gay. During the Glee club car wash, Mercedes asked Kurt to make it official, but he told her that he was in love with someone else and looked at Finn, but Mercedes thought he was looking at Rachel so she broke his window and then sung Bust Your Windows. She went to Kurt at the end of the episode when he was messing with his locker and they both apologized before Kurt told her that he was gay and that she was the first person he had ever told. In the next episode Preggers, she is seen when Rachel storms out of the room after Will gives Tina a solo that she wanted. She is seen in the background for the rest of the episode. In The Rhodes Not Taken, when April Rhodes is trying to get the other Glee club members on her side, she teaches Mercedes and Tina how to shoplift. They come to Mr. Schue with new clothes and accessories saying that they love April. She also believes that Quinn is lactose intolerant before Puck tells everyone that she is pregnant. She has a short solo at the end of Somebody to Love. In Vitamin D, she is seen giving Tina a pedicure and laughing at a joke Brittany tells. She takes Vitamin D decongestants along with all the other girls to enhance their performance and she sings Halo/Walking on Sunshine. She apologizes to Mr. Schue for taking the drugs. In Throwdown, Sue wants her in her group and refers to her as Aretha. When everyone else is nervous, she say that she is excited because she saw Sue's Corner last night and saw her give a speech about how much she loves minorities. Sue gives Mercedes the lead in Hate on Me. She sings Ride Wit Me along with the rest of the group, but then says that they need to go and meet Sue. After Sue and Will get into a huge fight in front of all the kids, Mercedes and the rest of them storm out. Mercedes sings back-up vocals in Keep Holding On. In Mash-Up, she is seen being afraid of being hit by a slushie. She mocks Mr. Schue's choice of song Bust a Move because it is so old. After Kurt is hit by a slushie, Mercedes takes him to the washroom to clean his skin. After none of them can come up with a mash-up, they all learn that Mr. Schue has never been hit by a slushie and they hit him with all of theirs. In Wheels, after Will decides they should sing Defying Gravity at sectionals, Mercedes thinks they should sing something more black, Will says that they will find something for her. When her best friend Kurt competes with Rachel, she is supportive of him and winces sympathetically at him when he intentionally messes up a high F. In Ballad, Mercedes is partnered up with Puck for the ballad they need to perform. She talks to Tina on the phone about how everyone is so rattled up about Quinn and Finn's baby that they can't express any emotions of their own in the ballads. So they all decide to perform one ballad for Quinn and Finn. She tells Puck about their idea and he is upset. When Mercedes asks what his problem is, Puck tells her that Finn is not the father, he is. Mercedes tells him that he should forget about it because Quinn chose Finn and he had no business screwing up her life more than he already had. She went to get Kurt and Finn and took them to the choir room. Mercedes performed lead vocals in Lean on Me along with Artie. In Hairography, she watches the amazing Jane Adams girls perform Bootylicious. Will then tells the club that they need to perform a number with long hair using hairography. Mercedes and Artie perform the leads in the hairography number Hair/Crazy in Love performing with wigs. Also when they hear the deaf school perform Imagine, Mercedes starts to sing, then Artie then the rest of the Glee club. She performs back-up vocals in True Colors. In Mattress, her and the rest of Glee club don't want their picture in the yearbook, however Rachel insures that two of them get a picture so Mercedes votes for Rachel to be one of the two people. When Rachel asks her to be the second person, she tells her that she can't because she is "starting Kwanzaa early this year". Then, Rachel gets them all cast in a Mattress commercial. Mercedes says that she won't talk to any of them after she gets her record deal and becomes famous. She performs Jump in the commercial. After Quinn gets all of the Glee club a picture in the yearbook, while the pictures are taken Mercedes sings Smile along with Rachel and Finn. In Sectionals, the group is worried upon discovering that due to their Mattress commercial, Will is unable to take them to sectionals. Instead they get Emma Pillsbury to take command of the group, despite having no musical training. Without Will, the kids are forced to come up with their set list, and of course Rachel volunteers to take the song. Mercedes however, fed up with Rachel always having to be the "star" demands her right to be heard. With Emma backing her up, Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, which causes a standing ovation from all the others, even Rachel, who says Mercedes should indeed sing the ballad. Meanwhile its discovered that despite promising otherwise to Puck, Mercedes has told all the other Glee kids that Puck is the true father of Quinn's baby. The only one not told is Rachel, who everyone is afraid will tell Finn the truth (which she does, upon figuring it out herself). Upon reaching Sectionals, its discovered that the opposing schools have stolen their set lists, which Sue Sylvester has passed on in order to destroy the group. Rachel takes command and asks Mercedes to choose a different ballad to sing. Mercedes however concedes to not having prepared another song and asks that Rachel perform instead. With Finn back as well, the group comes together to win Sectionals and get Will back. In Hell-O, after Sectionals, Mercedes along with the rest of the Glee feel elated at their victory, and think that their social status would be elevated. This fantasy is quickly dashed, as she, Rachel and Kurt all receive slushies to the face. At Glee rehearsal, the group is given the assignment of singing songs involving the word "Hello". When the group later discovers that Rachel is dating the male lead of their rivals Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James it is Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie who confront her on it, with Mercedes trying to tactfully explain that Rachel should not date the enemy. It is Kurt however, who viciously promises to kick Rachel out of Glee if she doesn't end things with him. Later in The Power of Madonna, when Will grows concerned about how the boys are treating the girls, he suggests that all of them perform Madonna numbers to promote strength the girl's sense of self-worth. Kurt is ecstatic along with the girls to perform Madonna's iconic works, and asks to be allowed to do a multimedia project with Mercedes in honor of Madonna. While working on their project, both witness Sue Sylvester insulting Will's hair again, and are surprised to see Will knock the wind out of Sue by insulting her hairstyle. Sue is so shocked and hurt by the low-blow, she begins to assault and terrorize the students. Feeling bad for her, Kurt and Mercedes go and offer their make-over services to her, and in-exchange will be allowed to borrow the male Cheerios for their Madonna Project. Sue agrees, and together the three of them recreate Madonna's Vogue music video under the direction of Artie. Despite the new looks they offer Sue, she decides in the end she's better being herself, and that rather than change herself, she changes everyone else. Starting with Kurt and Mercedes. She then extends an invitation to them to join the Cheerios, doing musical performances to the cheerleading routines. Seeing as neither Kurt nor Mercedes have gotten solos under Will's Glee guidance, they accept and decide to do both Glee and Cheerios. Will is not pleased but accepts, and as if to make it up to them, gives them solos in Like a Prayer. In the episode "Home", Sue tells Mercedes that she must lose ten pounds and wear the female Cheerios uniform, though Mercedes tries to explain that it "doesn't fit her right," and she'd rather wear the pants. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. At the end of the episode, during a pep rally, Mercedes sings Beautiful, and most of the Cheerios and Glee Club members join her, thus proving to everyone that Mercedes is proud of herself. In "Bad Reputation", Mercedes is seen having a meeting with Kurt, Artie and Tina and Brittany (only because she stayed), telling how angry they were because they were not on the Glist. So they all try to get in trouble so they can be on the Glist. She is spotted dancing with Artie, Kurt, Tina and Brittany in the library, so they can see if they can try to be on the Glist. They perform U Can't Touch This. In Laryngitis, Puck feels he is at the bottom of the social heap and get's his eye on Mercedes who has all of the popularity. He decides to woo her and they have a duet of The Lady Is A Tramp. Mercedes has a brief fling with Puck that doesn't set well with Santana and they angrily sing The Boy Is Mine. She quits the Cheerios and breaks up with Puck after realizing she needs to be true to herself. In Funk, Mercedes makes fun of Quinn when their assignment is to come up with a funk number. Quinn proves her wrong and show's her funky side. Meanwhile, Mercedes performs Good Vibrations alongside Finn and Puck and realizes that Quinn does feel the same as she has. Quinn apologizes to Mercedes, saying that Quinn will only be called names for nine months while Mercedes has had to deal with it her whole life. Mercedes replies, saying that Quinn is not angry, just hurt after being kicked out of her parents and Finn's house. Mercedes also offers for Quinn to come live with her as they have got a spare room after Mercedes' brother is at college. The entire glee club show rivals, Vocal Adrenaline, just what they've got ready for them at Regionals by performing Give Up The Funk In Journey, New Directions is at Will's house to discuss the set list for Regionals. They instead talk about what they loved in glee club after finding out that Sue is one of the judges. They perform a Journey medley at Regionals then Quinn's water breaks. The entire group (except Rachel) rush to the hospital. Quinn insists on Mercedes being in the delivery room and she bravely accepts, showing how much their relationship has developed. After losing, Mercedes and the rest of the glee club confess to Will how glee club has changed them and perform To Sir, With Love. They then celebrate and listen to Will and Puck perform Over The Rainbow after they learn they have got one more year of glee. Season Two Mercades takes Kurt to her church after his dad is in coma from having an heart attack . Friends & Enemies Kurt Hummel Kurt and Mercedes were enemies at first. Then they noticed that they both love fashion and music. When Mercedes was feeling left out because she didn't have a soul mate, she asks Kurt has he ever kissed anyone. Kurt said no and that's when she started liking him. When Quinn manipulated Mercedes told her that Kurt had feelings for her. Mercedes asks if their relationship was official. He denied it and told her that he liked Rachel. Mercedes, then, proceeds to busting Kurt's car window then singing Bust Your Windows. Later, Mercedes apologized to Kurt and told him that she hopes that Kurt and Rachel are very happy together. Then, Kurt told Mercedes that he lied about liking Rachel and openly told her that he was gay. He mentioned that he never told anyone. Mercedes accepted it and they became best friends. Artie Abrams Artie and Mercedes became friends when they joined New Directions. Tina Cohen-Chang Mercedes and Tina became best friends when they joined New Directions. Quinn Fabray Mercedes and Quinn had a close friendship since the episode Home. Mercedes let Quinn stay at her house since Quinn's parents kicked her out and while Mercedes' brother was going to college. On Journey, Quinn asked Mercedes go in with her and Puck to have her baby. Later, Mercedes, Quinn, and Kurt held hands together. Brittany Brittany and Mercedes are friends. On Bad Reputation, she told Mr. Schuester that she liked Brittany. Noah Puckerman It is assumed they became friends because of their performance on Funk singing "Good Vibrations with Finn Hudson. Finn Hudson Finn and Mercedes' friendship is usually unknown. It is assumed they became friends because of their performance on Funk singing "Good Vibrations with Noah Puckerman. Matt Rutherford They have become friends over glee club. Mike Chang Along with Matt, they have become friends over glee club. Rachel Berry They have not been getting along with each other because of Rachel trying to take away her spotlight. But Rachel can deal with sometimes letting Mercedes having the solo, so they are friends. Santana Lopez Santana was Mercedes' enemy because she dated Puck. They started fighting and sang "The Boy Is Mine" and started to get physical. But after Mercedes broke up with Puck, Santana and Mercedes seem alright. In season 2, they will sing another duet sung by Tina Turner. Sue Sylvester Sue Sylvester and Mercedes aren't really close friends but not enemies. Even though Sue still wants to trash the Glee Club, Kurt and Mercedes helped her with her hair after a joke about her hair from Mr. Schuester so they directed a video of Vogue with her. Sue Sylvester decided to let Kurt and Mercedes be in the Cheerios. Sue told Mercedes that she had to lose 10 pounds or else she would be kicked out of the Cheerios. When Puck was only dating Mercedes when she was in Cheerios and she was popular, Mercedes decided to quit after the fight with her and Santana. Personality and Traits Mercedes has a confident, sassy personality. She is more than willing to be aggressive and speak her mind, unafraid of how others will take it. If provoked to true anger, she has demonstrated the ability to be violent, as demonstrated when she broke the window to Kurt's car, upon realizing that he had feelings for someone else. However, despite her strong street-like attitude, there is no denying that she is extremely a sensitive young girl, who wants to love and be loved. Furthermore, Mercedes is unquestionably supportive of those around her, more than willing to give someone a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand such as when Kurt came out, and when Quinn was thrown out of her house for her pregnancy. Her best assets are her self-designed clothes and her powerful voice. In "Journey" Quinn invites Mercedes to come with her when she is having her baby. Quinn also invites Puck who is the father of Beth Love Interests Kurt Hummel ''Main article: Mercedes-Kurt Relationship Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection in their mutual love of fashion and music. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes a friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her, leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is gay, which is not all together surprising to her, as she had thought that was the case before the cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. Mercedes and Kurt are now best friends and support each other in everything. Noah Puckerman ''Main article: Mercedes-Puck Relationship '' In the episode Laryngitis, Puck and Mercedes start dating, but Puck is only using her to be popular after he shaved his mohawk off. Santana became very jealous and angry at Mercedes. Mercedes breaks up with him after seeing him throwing "dweebs" in the dumpster. They sang The Lady is a Tramp together. In Season 2, it is confirmed by Ryan Murphy that she will get a boyfriend who is an RnB singer. His name is still unknown. Quotations ''Season 1'' Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Images of Mercedes Jones Category:New Directions Category:African American Characters Category:Female Characters Category:In Glee Club Category:Episodes Category:Episode Images Category:Episode 1: Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Emma's Car Category:Every Rose Has It's Thorn Category:Ex New Directions Member Category:Episode 5 Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 3 Category:Solos Category:Singles Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Minority Category:Amber Riley